


kuroo's groupchat but every time somebody references a meme it gets faster

by ahnozomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, everyone gets memed, i have crippling depression, love live school idol fest, nobody asked for this, this is a giant shitpost im sorry, wake me up, wake me up inside, yamaguchi is an ARMY confirmed, yet here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnozomi/pseuds/ahnozomi
Summary: kuroo makes a groupchat.everyone suffers.





	1. no winking in kuroo's chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0azhi_w8AD0

_ cat daddy added: dadchi, sugamomma, acehi, rolling thunder, tanakanaka, ugh, volleyballfan09, next gen little giant, saltyshima, yamagucci, applepi, leg haiba, mugatu, bowlkuto, akaakill myself, gayliens r real, savage gay joke, hit it fergie, barachan, creampuff, maddog, farmer wakatoshi, semi circle, saltabu, go go lets go lets go dateko, angry shibe, tongue ring _

  
  


cat daddy: yo

dadchi: wtf is this 

sugamommna: dAICHI WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF THE KIDS

bowlkuto: domestic

gayliens r real: refreshing-kun, is daichi your daddy?

barachan: stfu shittykawa

savage gay joke: im kinkshaming

sugamomma: kys

hit it fergie: hOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY USBAND THAT WAY

savage gay joke: always defending my honor, babe

hit it fergie: babe

savage gay joke: ;)

hit it fergie: ;)

cat daddy: NO WINKING IN THIS CHAT

dadchi: ;)

sugamomma: ;)

rolling thunder: ;)

mugatu: ;)

gayliens r real: ;)

akaakill myself: ;)

creampuff: ;)

hit it fergie: ;)

savage gay joke: ;)

saltabu: ;)

go go lets go lets go dateko: ;)

semi circle: ;)

cat daddy: gdi

bowlkuto: ;)

akaakill myself: almost on time, bokuto-san

bowlkuto: aKAASHII

applepi: shut up im trying to play love live and u keep breaking my full combo

mugatu: damn kenma, calm down

applepi: no you dont understand

applepi: its best girl rin’s event

applepi: i need the sr

bowlkuto: nah fam nozomi is best girl

cat daddy: TRUUUUU

next gen little giant: uhh sounds fake but ok

next gen little giant: honoka ftw???

akaakill myself: i mean my favorite is maki, so?

savage gay joke: yeah my fave is makki too.

hit it fergie: ;)

gayliens r real: are you shiting me what about nico???

dadchi: yeah no team eli for the win

yamagucci: hanayo is best girl, wyd

leg haiba: ok but can we agree that umi is worst girl

go go lets go lets go dateko: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

gaylies r real: damn son why so fuccin slaty

barachan: "fuccin slaty"

saltyshima: you rang?

yamagucci: tsukki!!!

saltyshima: shut up yamaguchi

yamagucci: gomen tsukki!

cat daddy: wth why cant i call u tsukki

bowlkuto: yEAH WHY CANT WE CALL YOU TSUKKI

saltyshima: because i don't like either of you

cat daddy: oh tsukki,,

bowlkuto: YOU WOUND ME!

saltyshima: thats the point you idiots

cat daddy: but tsukkiiiiiii

sugamomma: lEAVE MY CHILDREN ALONE!!

dadchi: he came out to have a good time and honestly he is feeling so attacked right now

bowlkuto: OHOHOHOHO IS DAICHI A CLOSET MEMER

tongue ring: hey kuroo you forgot to add somebody

cat daddy: wtf who?

cat daddy: no

cat daddy: oH NO

  
  


_ tongue ring added: snake enthusiast _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wild. anyways, thank you for reading and if you have any feedback whatsoever, please leave a comment! my tumblr is ahnozomi, feel free to urge me to update more there!


	2. callout post for tendou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you are now now rocking with tendou and shiratorizawa, bitch 
> 
> ( included a who's who in the end notes bc i realized i never said, so if youre confused, you know where to go! )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lg6fHL0hp0
> 
> sorry for the delays but school is consuming my life so.... yikesTM. i dont have an upload schedule planned yet but im gonna try to update on wednesdays i think. thanks for reading once again!! ( i promise this fic will get better i just have a lot of introductions to get past )

  
snake enthusiast: yo  
cat daddy: no go away  
snake enthusiast: sounds fake but ok  
cat daddy: i cant, im out bye  
  
_cat daddy has left the chat_  
  
bowlkuto: NOO BROOOOOO COME BACK  
  
_browlkuto added: cat daddy_  
  
cat daddy: is the human scum gone  
snake enthusiast: i have a name ??? just @ me already  
cat daddy: every aspect of your being frustrates me  
snake enthusiast: why thank you  
cat daddy: whatever  
  
**... three days later**  
  
barachan: this chat is fucking dead  
gayliens r real: iwachan!!!  
barachan: what do you want  
gayliens r real: your love and attention!!  
barachan: shut your fuck  
gayliens r real: !!!!  
barachan: k fine i’ll be over in five  
tongue ring: wtf  
go go lets go lets go dateko: thats gay  
saltyshima: and you aren’t??  
saltabu: shocker  
yamagucci: you're one to talk tsukki  
saltyshima: shut up yamaguchi  
yamagucci: gomen tsukki!  
gayliens r real: wait two things!!  
gayliens r real ok first off who invited shiratorizawa tf i never noticed  
gayliens r real: secondly, is everyone here gay??  
dadchi: i mean i think everyone is gay to an extent  
gayliens r real: but like  
gayliens r real: gay??  
dadchi: oh hell yeah have u even seen suga hes so beautiful i cry  
gayliens r real: what about everyone else??  
volleyballfan09: gay  
bowlkuto: so fucking gat  
savage gay joke: i too am gat  
bowlkuto: as ‘barachan’ once said, “shut your fuck”  
hit it fergie: damn bokuto got them reciepts  
gayliens r real: anyWAYs  
saltabu: no one at shiratorizawa is straight  
saltabu: i mean idk about ushijima but  
gayliens r real: ushiwaka who?? i dont know her…  
saltabu: uh i mean technically…  
semi circle: shiratorizawa still beat seijou tho  
gayliens r real:  
  
_gayleins r real has left the chat_  
  
saltabu: fuckn finally  
go go lets go lets go dateko: man shiratorizawa just came out of nowhere  
hit it fergie: the last thing i saw before i died  
dadchi: anyways,,,  
  
_dadchi added: gayliens r real_  
  
gayliens r real: i refuse to participate in this chat if ushiwaka is here  
farmer wakatoshi: you called?  
farmer wakatoshi: hello oikawa  
farmer wakatoshi: i still think you should have come to shiratorizawa  
gayliens r real: i think that you should shove a flaming cactus up your ass so  
barachan: calm tf down shittykawa  
gayliens r real: nO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN THIS MAN IS A MONSTER I WILL NOT REST UNTIL HE HAS BEEN EXPOSED FOR WHAT HE IS  
barachan: damn  
barachan: sorry about him  
farmer wakatoshi: u aight fam  
semi circle: ho that aint ushijima  
semi circle: callout post for tendou  
semi circle: get of ushiijima’s phone  
saltabu: why are you like this  
farmer wakatoshi: ok  
farmer wakatoshi: i wasnt added to this chat so its not like i can use my own account  
farmer wakatoshi: and shut your whore mouth shirabu i am still your senpai i outrank you kys  
farmer wakatoshi: shit hes coming back bye bitches  
  
_farmer wakatoshi added: tender salami_  
  
tender salami: good luck getting rid of me now binch  
saltabu: is this how oikawa feels about ushijima?  
tender salami: r00d  
semi circle: you two fuckers scared off everybody else in the chat what is wrong with you  
salabu: fight me  
semi circle: youre on  
saltabu: hey is suga in this chat?  
semi circle: unrelated but yeah  
saltabu: would you look at that  
saltabu: then you arent the only third year non-starter!  
semi circle: i cant rn  
semi circle: blocked. reported. unfriended. unfollowed. my mom's calling your mom and you're not invited to my teen queen sweet sixteen summer beach bash birthday party.  
gayliens r real: don’t u have a shiratorizawa group chat u can spam somewhere else  
gayliens r real: like not here???  
saltabu: u aint my mom  
gayliens r real: am i being threatened??  
gayliens r real: iWACHAN FUCK HIM UP  
barachan: "u aint my mom"  
gayliens r real: iwachannnnnnnnnnnnn  
gayliens r real: please???  
barachan: ugh fine  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> cast list:  
>  daichi: dadchi  
>  suga: sugamomma  
>  asahi: acehi  
>  noya: rolling thunder  
>  tanaka: tanakanaka  
>  ennoshita: ugh  
>  kageyama: volleyballfan09  
>  hinata: little giant  
>  tsukki: saltyshima  
>  yamaguchi: yamagucci  
>  kuroo: cat daddy  
>  yaku: mugatu  
>  kenma: applepi  
>  lev: leg haiba  
>  bokuto: bowlkuto  
>  akaashi: akaakill myself  
>  oikawa: gayliens r real  
>  mattsun: savage gay joke  
>  makki: hit it fergie  
>  iwazumi: barachan  
>  yahaba: creampuff  
>  kyoutani: maddog  
>  ushijima: farmer wakatoshi  
>  eita: semi circle  
>  tendou: tender salami  
>  goshiki: ace goshiki  
>  shirabu: saltabu  
>  moniwa: go go lets go lets go dateko


	3. gay for iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all of seijou is gay for iwazumi (relatable)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x__VDZonZXU

  
yamagucci: OK BUT CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE SPRING DAY MV  
yamagucci: WHY DIDNT MY BB JHOPE HAVE ANY LINES  
yamagucci: BUT JIMIN'S PINK HAIR HAS ME MESSED UP  
yamagucci: THE THEORIES HAVE KILLED ME  
yamagucci: RIP  
saltyshima: calm down yamaguchi  
yamagucci: gomen tsukki  
creampuff: but like why were there only six members standing at the end???  
yamagucci: rIGHT  
creampuff: i cannot deal  
applepi: tag yourself im the pile of laundry  
yamagucci: same

gayliens r real: lol this chat is so dull im adding more peeps  
bowlkuto: aight  
  
_gayliens r real added: she doesnt even go here, kunimeme, kinda rad, actual goddess, too pure for this world, that yellow bird from that one game_  
  
she doesnt even go here: yoyoyo wassup  
actual goddess: what is this?  
that yellow bird from that one game: wtf is going on  
gayliens r real: i bet u r all wondering why i brought you here...  
kinda rad: i thought that there we already had a volleyball gc, oikawa-senpai  
kunimeme: yeah that we left  
kinda rad: u right u right  
gayliens r real: ok this is basically a chat nekoma's captain made to talk about volleyball i guess but he's hella inactive bc his rival got added so yeah i added more people so maybe its more active??  
she doesnt even go here: chill fam, should we introduce ourselves??  
she doesnt even go here: im miya atsumu, setter  
volleyballfan09: mIYA  
she doesnt even go here: kAGS  
gayliens r real: tobio-chan has friends ????  
volleyballfan09: fuck you oikawa-san  
that yellow bird from that one game: im dateko's koganegawa!!  
actual goddess: third year manager of karasuno, shimizu kiyoko  
actual goddess: still dont know how oikawa has my skype  
too pure for this world: yachi hitoka, first year manager of karasuno!  
actual goddess: if u hurt yachi i will break you  
gayliens r real: noted.  
kind rad: kindaichi of seijou  
kunimeme: kunimi, also of seijou  
salabu: ha losers  
kunimeme: kys  
saltabu: r00d  
semi circle: shut the fuck uo shirabu  
saltabu: *up  
semi circle: BOY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU AINT GONNA LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW IF YOU DONT FIND SOME DAMN CHILL  
saltabu: somehow i dont think that im the one that needs to "find my chill"  
tender salami: ffs why are you like this  
semi circle: yikesTM  
farmer wakatoshi: shirabu, calm down.  
farmer wakatoshi: semi  & tendou  
farmer wakatoshi: stop threatening your kouhai  
tender salami: sure thing there...  
semi circle: ho dont do it  
tender salami: daddy  
semi circle: oh my god  
saltabu: we get it, you have a daddy kink  
hit it fergie: we get it you vape  
tender salami: takes one to know one ;)  
saltabu: i dont have a daddy kink  
tender salami: sounds fake but ok  
cat daddy: hey no winking in my chat  
bowlkuto: kUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
bowlkuto: BRO YOURE BACk  
cat daddy: yeet  
cat daddy: my phone wouldnt shut the hell up so  
akaakill myself: try muting it?  
cat daddy: gdi akaashi  
snake enthusiast: im here too  
she doesnt even go here: uh did i miss something or...  
snake enthusiast: read up  
she doesnt even go here: k  
akaakill myself: ok but kuroo why do u hate winking so much if you are literally the provokation masterTM?  
cat daddy: there are little ears here  
cat daddy: @the first years  
gayliens r real: aww isnt tetsu-chan quite the fatherly figure  
cat daddy: yeah idk why i have the reputation of sex god kuroo tetsuro  
saltyshima: ikr u arent even the slightest bit attractive  
cat daddy: man fuck you man  
bowlkuto: DONT LISTEN TO HIM BRO HES JUST JEALOUS  
saltyshima: if it helps you sleep at night  
cat daddy: kENMA STILL LOVES ME, RIGHT  
applepi: dont drag me into this  
applepi: bokura wa ima no naka day on master wont clear its self  
cat daddy: that means he loves me  
cat daddy: :)))  
gayliens r real: that gay  
cat daddy: look at your skype name and then repeat what you said  
gayliens r real: im not calling you out tho!!  
actual goddess: uh now that the past members have returned, can yachi and i leave?  
actual goddess: actually i dont have to lisen to you  
  
_actual goddess has left the chat_  
  
too pure for this world: wait for me kiyoko-san!!  
  
_too pure for this world has left the chat_  
  
cat daddy: uh ok then  
cat daddy: oh wait were those the karasuno managers  
cat daddy: i keep meaning to apologize to the small blonde one for accidentally terrifying her at training camp  
cat daddy: i swear i dont have evil intentions, i just have a naturally evil grin  
bowlkuto: U AIGHT WE LOVE U ANYWAYS KUROO  
cat daddy: BROOOO  
bowlkuto: BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
snake enthusiast: oh so we all comment on kuroo's absence but not on mine  
tongue ring: nAH FAM ILY I MISSED UYO  
snake enthusiast: awwww teru  
tongue ring: awwwww daishou  
cat daddy: ewwwwww both of you  
dadchi: kids, lets settle down  
rolling thunder: dADCHI REELING IN THE ROWDY KIDS  
dadchi: noya sit down  
rolling thunder: u dont know if im sitting or not  
dadchi: i will repeat. noya, sit down.  
rolling thunder: ...  
rolling thunder: k fine  
dadchi: thank you  
sugamomma: get you a man like daichi  
she doesnt even go here: as in sawamura daichi???  
she doesnt even go here: ive heard of your muscular thighs  
she doesnt even go here: and  speak for everyone when i say, goals  
bowlkuto: TRUUU  
gayliens r real: yea but they dont rival my iwa-chan's bara arms  
barachan: "my iwa-chans"  
gayliens r real: but its even in his name!!  
barachan: bc you made this account for me, trashykawa  
savage gay joke: where is the lie  
bowlkuto: BUT WHAT ABOUT BOKUTO'S BEEFY ARMS  
akaakill myself: did you just compliment yourself, bokuto-san?  
bowlkuto: WHY NOT  
applepi: confidence goals  
applepi: also if youre comparing who has the most muscular body may i add to concideration  
applepi: kuro's abs  
applepi: thats all  
applepi: love live calls, bye  
cat daddy: ily 2  
snake enthusiast: ewwwwww  
tongue ring: oh how the tables have turned  
tender salami: rather than defend wakatoshi myself, imma add someone to do it for us  
  
_tender salami has added: acegoshiki_  
  
acegoshiki: ok first of ushijima-san is the best captain and ace in all of miyagi and probably all of japan and he is 100% the most muscular out of all the captains here like wyd have you even seen his arms this man is sHREDDED every day at practice i feel blessed to be in the presence of a man with such thick thighs, meaty arms,enchanting back muscles and you could cut yourself on his sharp jawline dont even get me started ushijima-san is the DEFINITION of peak male preformance dont even try to deny it  
snake enthusiast: he thicc  
tender salami: thank you, goshiki  
acegoshiki: no problem, tendou-san!!  
gayliens r real: he doesnt even compare to iwa-chan so uhhh stfu  
tender salami: ok but your whole team is gay for iwazumi so.....  
hit it fergie: u right  
savage gay joke: u right  
creampuff: u right  
maddog: u right  
kunimeme: u right  
kinda rad: u right  
gayliens r real: u right  
savage gay joke: but have you even seen him???  
hit it fergie: he's beauty, he's grace, he's seijou's precious ace  
barachan: what  
savage gay joke: you heard us  
barachan: regrettably  
hit it fergie: yOU CANT JUST TAKE THAT MATTSUN  
hit it fergie: 10 SECONDS TO COME BACK  
savage gay joke: your birth was regrettable  
hit it fergie: weak.  
hit it fergie: 5/10 u tried your best  
savage gay joke: sorry babe i let u down  
hit it fergie: babe  
gayliens r real: "babe"  
hit it fergie: shut your quiznak  
go go lets go lets go dateko: that voltron joke aint slick  
hit it fergie: but you understood it so ???  
savage gay joke: *slicc  
saltabu: why is seijou like this  
hit it fergie: *licce  
akaakill myself: i cannot dEAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing my best okay. my tumblr is ahnozomi, feel free to message me abt literally anything bc im very lonely


	4. chong! jojun! balsa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stage one of the great iwazumi v. bokuto arm wrestle. also, yahaba has a "you" problem, and iwazumi doesn't know what bts is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xr6Ma2GXE3A

  
yamagucci: chong! jojun! balsa!  
semi circle: not not today!  
creampuff: not not today!  
gayliens r real: ayy baepsaedeura da hands up  
creampuff: ayy chingudeura da hands up  
semi circle: ayy nareul mitneundamyeon hands up  
yamagucci: chong! jojun! balsa!  
snake enthusiast: jukji ana mutji mara  
gayliens r real: sori jilleo not not today  
semi circle: kkulchi mara ulji ana  
creampuff: soneul deureo not not today  
snake enthusiast: ay not not today  
gayliens r real: ay not not today  
snake enthusiast: ay not not today  
yamagucci: chong! jojun! balsa!  
barachan: uhm ok  
yamagucci: dont tell me you dont know bts  
gayliens r real: iwa-chan!!!!!  
barachan: yeah  
gayliens r real: you do know bts, right??  
barachan: uh  
hit it fergie: no longer gay for iwazumi  
savage gay joke: no longer gay for iwazumi  
creampuff: it isnt gonna catch on  
hit it fergie: just like iwazumi didn't catch on to not today  
barachan: dont come for me bitch  
gayliens r real: come over im gonna show you the light  
barachan: k  
cat daddy: iwazumi texts with less emotion than kenma does  
barachan: square up  
cat daddy: bRO FIGHT FOR ME  
bowlkuto: yeeet  
tongue ring: yooo who would win in an arm wrestle between iwa and bokuto  
maddog: iwazumi-san  
akaakill myself: bokuto  
gayleins r real: iwa-chan  
cat daddy: b(r)okuto  
snake enthusiast: we're not doing this  
cat daddy: yes we are  
cat daddy: @ nekoma if u dont say bokuto youre running double laps at practice  
lag haiba: bokuto  
mugatu: bokuto  
  
_mugatu has added: taketiger_  
  
taketiger: wha  
taketiger: oh ok bokuto  
taketiger: yOOOO IS RYUU HERE  
tanakanaka: yOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
gayliens r real: ok bokuto winning popularity vote proves nothing bc like not everyone voted, kuroo-kun used bribery, and popularity does not equal srength  
bowlkuto: NEXT TIME WERE IN MIYAGI IWAZUMI AND I ARE GONNA ARM WRESTLE  
barachan: youre on  
bowlkuto: LIT  
tanakanaka: anyways  
tanakanaka: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
taketiger: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
tanakanaka:YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
taketiger:YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
saltabu: ok we get it  
savage gay joke: wE GET IT YOU VAPE  
applepi: ok so unrelated but  
applepi: so recently i had to transfer my love live game to a new account but i had to have no love gems for it to work  
applepi: so using all of my love gems to scout i got one sr  
applepi: and of course mr kuro "im the luckiest human on the planet" tetsuro decided to scout too  
applepi: in doing three solo honor scouts he got 3 ssr girls back to back  
applepi: what the fuck  
cat daddy: hell yee  
creampuff: i hate you  
creampuff: at least you got the sr  
creampuff: i have the worst luck at scouting  
saltabu: that sounds like a you problem  
creampuff: YEAH IT IS A "YOU" PROBLEM SHES BEST GIRL WHY WONT SHE COME HOME TO ME  
saltabu: hit a nerve there  
creampuff: FFUXK OU  
gayliens r real: uh excuse you only i can talk to my kouhai like that  
gayliens r real: and who exactly do you think you are  
gayliens r real: sweaty :))  
saltabu: kys  
gayliens r real: i will if you go first :))  
semi circle: yOO SHIRABU YOU GOT FUCKED  
semi circle: YOU CANT EVEN COME BAC K FROM THAT IM SCREAMING  
akaakill myself: what did i do to deserve being put in this groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so deep in idol hell its coming up in everything i do. also the story about scouting is indeed true, i spent i dont even know how many love gems and got a single sr whereas my sister solo'd three ssr girls back to back. rip me.


	5. cry-typing tendou is my spiritual twin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet im back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meme of the chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GUhVe4DHN98 it doesnt really relate i just love their videos

gayliens r real: omg guys its been fOREVER since this chat was active wtf has been going on with y'all!?  
akaakill myself: "y'all"  
cat daddy: *nyall  
gayliens r real: ok dont come for me!!  
gayliens r real: ur forgetting im not a city boy!!  
cat daddy: whatever  
dadchi: ok but like i also live in miyagi and ive never said y'all either so  
barachan: yeah me too  
sugamomma: me3  
gayliens r real: LET ME LIVE  
hit it fergie: have you even met us???  
savage gay joke: uh its our job to call you out  
volleyballfan09: #attackoikawasquad  
gayliens r real: you too tobio-chan??!  
tender salami: sPEAKING OF ATTACKING  
semi circle: ho dont do it  
tender salami: ATTACK ON TITAN S2  
farmer wakatoshi: yes, tendou has been very excited about this show of his. apparently its been years since the first season aired. he made me watch it with him and i can confirm it is pretty interesting.  
tongue ring: netflix and chill??  
farmer wakatoshi: i mean yes, we did stream the show from netflix but i wouldnt concider it to be 'chill'. it was very action packed and intense. i think satori cried if i am to be honest.  
saltabu: OMF THATS WILD IM SHAMING YOU TENDOU  
tender salami: stfuu u littel sith oyu knwo howw i feel abotu this showw okk itss so goos trsut me  
she doesnt even go here: cry-typing tendou is my aesthetic  
leg haiba: tag yourself im sith  
mugatu: shut the fuck up lev do you even know star wars?  
gayliens r real: I HEARD STAR WARS MENTIONED IM HERE  
leg haiba: actually yaku-san i HAVE seen all the movies so  
gayliens r real: STAR WARSSSSSS  
barachan: just ignore him  
creampuff: that's what we do at practice  
gayliens r real: ruDE  
snake enthusiast: guys wtf its 2 am whY are you awake??  
tanakanaka: you dont control me  
dadchi: tanaka you fell asleep during practice yesterday gO TO SLEEP  
tanakanaka: no way  
tanakanaka: i mean  
tanakanaka: alright  
dadchi: same for you noya, i know youre lurking in the chat rn  
rolling thunder: HOWD YOU KNOW HOLY SHIT  
dadchi: i know everything  
dadchi: alright, thats it for karasuno. i cant control the other teams so goodnight  
cat daddy: ha the city never sleeps  
mugatu: shut your fuck kuroo you just live off of coffee  
mugatu: pLUS YOU HAVE A CHEM EXAM YOU NEED TO STUDY FOR  
cat daddy: if there's one thing i can pass without studying for, its chemistry  
go go lets go lets go dateko: wE GET IT YOURE SMART  
cat daddy: im not even gonna deny it dONT TRY TO ACADEMIC SHAME ME  
bowlkuto: BRO I WOULD NEVER  
cat daddy: BRO  
bowlkuto: BRO  
akaakill myself: this is so disgusting i cant rn  
cat daddy: YOURE JUST JEALOUS  
akaakill myself: i can assure you i am not  
bowlkuto: OH SHIT IM SORRY KAASHI  
akaakill myself: why do i even try anymore  
barachan: ^^^ mood  
tongue ring: ok guys so wait ive been thinking...  
cat daddy: good for you  
tongue ring: lET ME FINISH  
tongue ring: what do you do if your kink is kinkshaming  
snake enthusiast: why, have something you wish to share?  
tongue ring: no im just wondering  
tender salami: dude holy shit  
tongue ring: ikr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess whos back, back again. lol sorry abt the wait, i hate myself too :) also pLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK THANK ILY

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> cast list:  
> daichi: dadchi  
> suga: sugamomma  
> asahi: acehi  
> noya: rolling thunder  
> tanaka: tanakanaka  
> ennoshita: ugh  
> kageyama: volleyballfan09  
> hinata: little giant  
> tsukki: saltyshima  
> yamaguchi: yamagucci  
> kuroo: cat daddy  
> yaku: mugatu  
> kenma: applepi  
> lev: leg haiba  
> bokuto: bowlkuto  
> akaashi: akaakill myself  
> oikawa: gayliens r real  
> mattsun: savage gay joke  
> makki: hit it fergie  
> iwazumi: barachan  
> yahaba: creampuff  
> kyoutani: maddog  
> ushijima: farmer wakatoshi  
> eita: semi circle  
> tendou: tender salami  
> goshiki: ace goshiki  
> shirabu: saltabu  
> miya: she doesnt even go here  
> kunimi: kunimeme  
> kindaichi: kinda rad  
> koganegawa: that yellow bird from that one game  
> kiyoko: actual goddess  
> yachi: too pure for this world  
> moniwa: go go lets go lets go dateko


End file.
